Wigilia Serdeczności/Transkrypt
:Twilight Sparkle: Już dojeżdżamy! :Rainbow Dash: Aaach....Nie mogę się doczekać! :Fluttershy: Tak się cieszę, że mam ochotę krzyczeć! cicho Łuchu! :Applejack: UHUUU! Canterlocie, nadchodzimy! :Rarity: Mam nadzieję, że się odpowiednio ubrałam! :Pinkie Pie: Już widać! Canterlot! :Główne bohaterki: zachwytem Uuuuuuuu! :Twilight Sparkle: W Święta jest tu jeszcze piękniej! :Rainbow Dash: Tak, Wigilia Serdeczności powinna być znacznie częściej. :Applejack: Ile tu wspaniałości! Nie zdążę nawet wszystkiego zauważyć! :Twilight Sparkle: Więc proponuję, niech każdy powie co fajnego akurat widzi. Ja pierwsza! Zauważyłam... dwumetrowe cukierki! :Rainbow Dash: Zauważyłam kuco-bałwanka! :Pinkie Pie: Zauważyłam, jak ktoś je domek z piernika!... A to ja! :Główne bohaterki: się :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Lektor: Wigilia Serdeczności :Twilight Sparkle: Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że Księżniczka Celestia w tym roku wybrała nasze przedstawienie! Zdajecie sobie sprawę jaki to zaszczyt, dla nas wszystkich? :Fluttershy: Och, ja wolałabym nie zostać wybrana, nie wyjdę na scenę, nie zniosę tego, że wszyscy na mnie patrzą! :Rarity: Fluttershy, kochana, naprawdę nie masz się czym denerwować. :Fluttershy: Nie? :Rarity: Oczywiście, że nie, w każdym miasteczku Equestrii, wszystkie kucyki przygotowują własne przedstawienie na Wigilię Serdeczności, to taka tradycja. :Fluttershy: To znaczy, że nikt nie będzie miał czasu nas oglądać? :Rarity: Niezupełnie. My występujemy w Canterlocie, bierzemy udział w największym i najważniejszym widowisku. Oglądać nas będą całe tłumy! :Fluttershy: Tłumy? :Rarity: Setki. :Fluttershy: Drżąc Setki? :Rarity: Och, a może i tysiące! :Fluttershy: Aaaa..... :Rarity: O nie, fryzura! Applejack, kochaniutka przymknij te okienka, dobrze? :Rainbow Dash: Ach.... Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash, ach... dzięki, dzięki! :Applejack: To będzie historia o powstaniu Equestrii, a nie "Rainbow Dash Show". :Rainbow Dash: A powinien to być "Rainbow Dash Show", jestem gwiazdą! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, błagam cię wyjdź z pudełka! :Spike: Kurtyna za dwie minuty! :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, daj, ja się nią zajmę. :Rarity: Fryzura! :Twilight Sparkle: PINKIEEEEE!!! :Pinkie Pie: z zimna Dzzzzzz... :Applejack: W Wigilię Serdeczności nie wolno się spierać! :Wszystkie oprócz Rainbow Dash i Applejack: ZAMKNIJ OKNO!!! :Spike: Eeee.... :Spike:'Dawno, dawno temu, nim Celestia zaczęła nam miłościwie panować i nim kucyki odnalazły przepiękną krainę Equestrię, nie wiedziały co to harmonia. Czasy były dziwne i niepewne, a kucyki rozdzielała bezduszna nienawiść. :'Kucyki: Haaa... :Spike: No wiem, trudno uwierzyć. I w tych okrutnych czasach, każde z trzech plemion: pegazy, jednorożce i ziemskie kucyki, za nic miało dobro pozostałych, a dbało jedynie o swoich. I wtedy także, jak i dziś, pegazy były zarządcami pogody, lecz musiały się czymś żywić, a rośliny hodowały jedynie ziemskie kucyki. :Sweetie Belle: do Apple Bloom No, na przykład warzywka. :Spike: Jednorożce także musiały jeść, w zamian pilnowały, by po dniu nastawała noc. Nigdy jednak nie miały do siebie zaufania, aż pewnego dnia, sytuacja się zaogniła. A co wywołało bezpośrednie starcie? Tajemnicza śnieżyca, która zakryła ciemnym płaszczem ziemię, a wraz z nią pozorny spokój. Przedsiębiorcze kucyki ziemskie nie mogły uprawiać ziemi. Ledwo mogły wytrzymać z zimna. U pegazów nie było lepiej: w brzuchach burczało im z głodu. Jednorożce trzęsły się z zimna, a głód zaglądał im w oczy. Mimo magicznych mocy, nie potrafiły uporać się z zamiecią. Każde plemię za swoje cierpienia obwiniało inne, a im większa wzbierała w kucykach złość, tym śnieżyca stawała się potężniejsza. W końcu zapadła decyzja o spotkaniu, na którym postanowi się jak walczyć z żywiołem. Każde plemię wysłało na nie przywódczynie. Córkę króla jednorożców: księżniczkę Platinum, rządzącą pegazami panią dowódcę Hurricane i wreszcie przywódcę kucyków ziemskich: panią kanclerz Puddinghead. Każda przybyła z nadzieją, że wytłumiwszy chwilowo niesnaski, uda się stworzyć wspólny front wobec katastrofy. :Przywódczynie: się :Rainbow Dash: Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego ziemskie kucyki trzymają kopyto na jedzeniu! :Pegazy: Krzyczą :Pinkie Pie: My?! To wcale nie my, tylko wy! A nie, chwila, to my. Wszystko powariowało, bo przez was pegazy nie przestaje padać śnieg! :Rainbow Dash: Po raz setny powtarzam: nie przez nas, nie przez nas pada! Pewnie przez jednorożce. Wszystko przez te ich dziwne zaklęcia! :Rarity: Że co, proszę? Wy proste pegazy może tak lecz my - jednorożce nigdy byśmy się do tego nie zniżyły. Nigdy w życiu! :Jednorożce: Hmpf! :Pinkie Pie: Skoro wy kucyki nie-ziemskie, nie skorzystacie z magicznych mocy, by nas ratować, to mnie się skończyły pomysły. :Rainbow Dash: Niespodzianka! Ziemski kucyk, który nie ma pomysłów! :Rarity: Dowódco Hurricane, proszę sobie darować obelgi! :Rainbow Dash: Nie muszę panny słuchać, księżniczko! :Rarity: Co za zuchwałość! Nie życzę sobie, by tak do mnie mówiono! :Rainbow Dash: Ja wyjdę pierwsza! :Pinkie Pie: Nie, bo ja! :Przywódczynie: się :Spike: A śnieżyca nie odpuszczała. Tak więc niestety, przedstawicielkom nie udało się dojść do porozumienia. Wszystkie trzy powróciły do swoich, by leczyć rany no i oczywiście pomstować. :Rainbow Dash: UWAAGAAA! I co? Nikt nie jest ciekaw jak mi poszło? :Fluttershy: O, ależ tak dowódco Hurricane jak pani poszło? :Rainbow Dash: Beznadziejnie! Spotkałam się z całkowitym brakiem szacunku. Jak widać nie zdają sobie sprawy jak wielcy z nas wojownicy, ale dość! Zmierzymy się z nimi na polu walki! :Rarity: Dzzzzzz... Proszę wyrocznio wzywam cię! :Twilight Sparkle: Tak wasza miłość? Czy zgodnie z moją przepowiednią udało wam się porozumieć? :Rarity: A skąd, to niemożliwe! Już nigdy więcej nie spotkam się z nimi i nie narażę uszu na takie obelgi, jednorożce to wyższy gatunek królewski, nie musimy się zadawać z takimi jak one! :Applejack: Nie prościej byłoby wejść drzwiami, pani kanclerz? :Pinkie Pie: Może tobie doradco, lecz ja jestem kanclerzem. Zostałam wybrana, ponieważ potrafię myśleć nietuzinkowo, to znaczy, za drzwi może służyć mi i komin. Umiałabyś wymyślić coś takiego? :Applejack: Ech. :Pinkie Pie: Nie. Tak myślałam. O rajciu, trzyma się kopyt! Czuję nagły przypływ geniuszu! :Applejack: Tylko nie to. :Pinkie Pie: Zdecydowałam, że ziemskie kucyki poradzą sobie same! :Applejack: Chce pani powiedzieć, że się nie dogadałyście? Szkoda, miałam nadzieję, że jednak zespół w zespół . :Pinkie Pie: Zapomnij o nich, to my mamy dostęp do żywności, tak? :Applejack: Żywność się skończyła. :Pinkie Pie: Trudno, przeniesiemy się w miejsce, gdzie wyhodujemy nowe rośliny. Z taką nieustraszoną przywódczynią, co miałoby pójść źle? :Applejack: Od czego tu zacząć? :Pinkie Pie: Chodzi o to, że... :Przywódczynie: razem ...Trzeba znaleźć nowy dom! :Rainbow Dash: Za mną Szeregowa, trzeba zagęścić ruchy: prawe, lewe! Szeregowa, weź się wreszcie w garść! Nic nie odciągnie nas od wypełnienia misji! By znaleźć, a być może i by podbić nowe ziemie! :Fluttershy: Co? Podbić? :Rainbow Dash: Nie wiadomo gdzie czai się wróg. :Fluttershy: Ale ja nie widzę żadnych wrogów, tylko śnieg. :Rainbow Dash: Ła, a to? :Fluttershy: AAA! :Rainbow Dash: Dobrze, zejdźmy na ziemię. :Rarity: Idziemy już chyba całe życie. Kopyta mi pękają z bólu. Ile nam już to zajęło? :Twilight Sparkle: Około pięciu minut księżniczko. :Rarity: Argh, nie sądziłam, że szukanie nowego domu będzie takie trudne, ale na pewno warto, zgodzisz się, nie? :Twilight Sparkle: Uważam, że mogłyście się jednak porozumieć. :Rarity: JEEEJUU!!! :Twilight Sparkle: Co się stało? :Rarity: To! To się stało! :Twilight Sparkle: Wasza miłość, to tylko strumyk. Łatwo go przekroczyć. :Rarity: Nie chcę zniszczyć sukni. Miałabym wkroczyć do nowo odnalezionego domu, wyglądając jak kucyk ziemski albo jeszcze gorzej, jak nieokrzesany jakiś pegaz? Nie mam zamiaru zniżać się do ich żenującego poziomu! Jednakowoż ty mogłabyś się odrobinę poświęcić. Uważaj na moją suknię, jest warta więcej niż wszystkie twoje księgi. :Pinkie Pie: Tak, tak. Kierunek jest z pewnością właściwy! :Applejack: Raczej kręcimy się w kółko. :Pinkie Pie: Niemożliwe. Sugerujesz, że nie umiem posługiwać się mapą? :Applejack: Gdzieżbym śmiała pani kanclerz. Ale w mapie jak widać są dziury, więc... :Pinkie Pie: No przecież! Inaczej nie widziałabym gdzie stawiać kroki! :Applejack: Tak, ale.... :Pinkie Pie: I nie mówiłabym, no przecież muszę mówić! Gdybym przestała gadać, to byśmy nie przetrwały! :Applejack: Do tego nie możemy dopuścić pani kanclerz, ale mapę trzyma pani do góry nogami. :Pinkie Pie: No to mam dla ciebie wiadomość, ziemia jest okrągła i nie ma żadnych nóg! :Applejack: Oczywiście. Jaka ulga, że pani podjęła się czytania mapy. :Pinkie Pie: Ulga? Jak to - ulga. Jedynym kucykiem, który może odczuwać ulgę jestem ja. Wasza kanclerz ważna persona nie ty moja, moja... :Applejack: Doradczyni. :Pinkie Pie: Na przykład. Teraz ty weź mapę, a ja będę rozkoszować się ulgą. :Applejack: Tak jest pani kanclerz. :Spike: Jak widać, każda z przywódczyń napotykała na rozmaite przeszkody, lecz w końcu udało im się dotrzeć do cudownej krainy, do raju o jakim im się nawet nie śniło. :Rainbow Dash: To jest miejsce, którego szukałyśmy! :Fluttershy: Co za widok. Tu właśnie bym chciała zamieszkać. :Rainbow Dash: Nadaję tej krainie nazwę Pegazopolis. :Rarity: Nigdy nie widziałam takich klejnotów, a tu ich pełno! W całej tej okolicy, oślepiające piękno. W imieniu jednorożców, mianuję te krainę Jednorożnią. :Pinkie Pie: Powietrze i drzewa... i ziemia najziemistrza ziemia na całej ziemistej ziemi! :Applejack: A jaka żyzna, idealna pod uprawę. :Pinkie Pie: Dla wszystkich kucyków ziemskich nadaję temu miejscu nazwę... Ziemiokraj! :Applejack: A może... ziemia :Pinkie Pie: Ziemia! Gratuluję sobie wymyślenia tak świetnej nazwy. :Przywódczynie: Znalazłyśmy nowy dom! :Rainbow Dash: Ja pierwsza wbiłam chorągiew. :Rarity: Wcale nie. :Rainbow Dash: Wcale tak. :Pinkie Pie: Ja wbiłam swoją wcześniej niż pierwsza. :Rarity: Jesteście intruzami w mojej Jednorożni. :Rainbow Dash: To jest Pegazopolis. :Pinkie Pie: Ziemia! :Rainbow Dash: Pegazopolis! :Rarity: Jednorożnia! :Rainbow Dash: A więc zawalczmy o nią! Krainę zajmie najlepszy! :Rarity: To barbarzyństwo! Chodź tu Wyrocznio, wtrącić brutala do lochu! :Twilight Sparkle: Jakiego lochu? Zaraz, spróbujmy się uspokoić. :Applejack: Zgadzam się, trzeba nam spokoju. :Fluttershy: Też jestem za. :Rainbow Dash: Szeregowa, za niesubordynację staniecie przed sądem wojskowym, a tu zaraz będzie pole walki! śnieżką :Rarity: Hahaha śnieżką . :Rainbow Dash: Hahahaha. :Rarity: Och, kto śmie rzucać śnieżkami w księżniczkę!? :Pinkie Pie: Chwila, moment. A skąd tu się w ogóle wziął ten śnieg?! :Rainbow Dash: O nie, znowu śnieg! :Spike: Raj, który udało im się odnaleźć, dość szybko... Przysypała gruba czapa śniegu i urażonych uczuć. Zamiast słońca przyszła ciemność! Zamiast ciszy przyszedł huragan! Zamiast ciepła przyszła zmarzlina! Zamiast..... :Shoeshine: Zrozumiano, co dalej?! :Spike: Trzeba było znaleźć schronienie, a to wcale nie było takie łatwe. Jedynym miejscem, które się do tego nadawało, była zimna, opuszczona jaskinia i oczywiście musiały przebywać w niej razem, z czego kucyki były dalece niezadowolone. :Rarity: Proszę, dowódco Carricane... :Rainbow Dash: Nazywam się Hurricane! :Rarity: Ekhm. Proszę pani dowódco, czy mogłaby pani się odsunąć? Potrzebuję przestrzeni. :Rainbow Dash: Mam zrobić krok, wasza miłość? :Rarity: Nie w tę stronę. Widzisz tę niewidzialną linię? :Rainbow Dash: Szeregowa. Zaznaczcie nasze osobiste terytorium. Widzicie tę całkiem widzialną linię? Jednorożcom, ani ziemskim kucykom nie wolno jej przekraczać, to suwerenne terytorium należące do Pegazopolis. :Rarity: Moja wyrocznio. :Pinkie Pie: Doradco mój! :Applejack: Tak wiem. Już, już. :Rainbow Dash: Co ty wyprawiasz! Omijasz kamień nie z tej strony! Nie oddam ani skrawka wrogowi! :Rarity: Ten kamyk leży na terytorium Jednorożni więc należy do nas! do Twilight Kto wie, może być szlachetny. :Rainbow Dash: Ten kamień należy do Pegazopolis. :Rarity: W tej chwili go oddawaj zarazo jedna! :Pinkie Pie: O, masz mój kamień, wszędzie go szukałam! :Rainbow Dash: Hej! To było naruszenie granic terytorium! :Pinkie Pie: Znalezione nie kradzione! :Rainbow Dash: Tego już za wiele! :Rarity: Oddaj kamień! :Przywódczynie: się :Twilight Sparkle: Cisza, popatrzcie... na wejście! :Rainbow Dash: Super. Już stąd nie wyjdziemy. Nigdy! :Rarity: Zasłużyłyście na ten okrutny los, nic tylko się kłócicie i spieracie ze sobą. :Rainbow Dash: Księżniczko, też brałaś w tym udział. :Pinkie Pie:'No pewnie! Księżniczka jeszcze bardziej się kłóciła niż my! :'Rarity: To wprost śmieszne. My nie zniżamy się do kłótni. :Rainbow Dash: Bo wiecie, że z pegazami nie macie w ogóle szans! Ziemskie kucyki zresztą też! :Rarity: Pegazy to brutale! :Pinkie Pie: Jednorożce to snoby! :Pomocnicy: Aaa... Uf. Aaaaaa... :Fluttershy: A, a co to jest? :Twilight Sparkle: To pewnie.... Windigos. :Applejack i Fluttershy: Windigos? :Twilight Sparkle: Star Swirl Brodaty mi o nich mówił, to duchy wietrzne, które karmią się nienawiścią, im więcej czują agresji tylko większy zapada chłód. :Applejack: Więc to nasza wina, trzech plemion, ściągnęłyśmy na siebie śnieżycę kłótniami i wiecznymi sporami. Teraz zniszczy i tę krainę. :Twilight Sparkle: A ciała staną się równie lodowate co serca. Zbyt długo się nienawidziliśmy. :Fluttershy: Ale, ja was całkiem lubię, dużo bardziej drażni mnie dowódca Hurricane niż wy, wiecie? :Applejack i Twilight: się :Fluttershy: Nie, ona mnie nie drażni tylko bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, się z nią nie zgadzam. :Applejack i Twilight: się śmieją :Applejack: Też nie czuję do was nienawiści. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja też nie. :Applejack: Mimo różnic wszystkie jesteśmy kucykami. :Fluttershy: Co się stało? :Applejack: To jednorożce tak potrafią? :Twilight Sparkle: Też nie wiedziałam. Pierwszy raz mi się to przytrafia, ale to na pewno nie wyłącznie moja zasługa, tylko naszej trójki, bo połączyła nas przyjaźń. :Spike: przez całą noc kucyki podsycały ogień szczerej przyjaźni. Opowiadały sobie historyjki i śpiewały piosenki, które przetrwały aż do dzisiaj jako piosenki świąteczne. A wreszcie ciepło ich głosu, melodii i śmiechu dotarło do ich przywódczyń i lodowa pokrywa zaczęła odpuszczać, zaczęła nawet roztapiać ich serca. Przywódczynie zgodziły się dzielić piękną krainą i odtąd żyć w harmonii. Wspólnie kucyki nazwały swój nowy dom... :Kucyki: Equestrią! :The Heart Carol :Twilight Sparkle: To wielki zaszczyt, że księżniczka Celestia nas wybrała. Pewnie uważa, że jesteśmy wzorem najlepszych przyjaciółek. :Rarity: Ech... Applejack, miałaś zdaje się zamknąć okno. :Applejack: Czemu ja? Rainbow Dash powinna do nich podfrunąć, to ona ma skrzydła! :Rainbow Dash: Zawsze muszę załatwiać zadania wysokościowe! Niech Twilight zrobi to zaklęciem! :Główne bohaterki: się, lecz przestają gdy słyszy Windigos :Rainbow Dash: Albo wiecie co, już zamykam. :Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight i Pinkie: się :końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en: Transcripts/Hearth's Warming Eve Kategoria:Transkrypty 2 sezonu